BMFM  To heal the wounds in the right way
by catsykat
Summary: Something about feelings.  Vinnie/Modo drabble


**To heal the wounds in the right way**

"What will happen to us?" Vinnie whispered. "I hate to argue with you."

"Hmm." Modo turned his head towards him. "Sorry, darling, I would fall asleep. Did you say something?"

Vinnie could not help but smile. But his eyes were sad.

"What is it?" Modo's voice sounded worried. "It's something important, is not it?"

"There is no ..", Vinnie shook his head. "It's okay, we can forget about it?"

"I can if you can," Modo smiled sadly. "But it seems to bother you, then .."

"I do not say anything, okay," Vinnie crawled closer to Modo. "Sleep now, okay?"

"Okay," Modo wrapped his hand around Vinnie. "If you say so, baby."

They fell asleep.

At midnight, Vinnie talked in his sleep.

"Vin?" Modo shook him gently. "Wake up, you see a dream."

Vinnie opened his eyes. "Uh ..."

"Are you okay? Do you want water?" Modo was alarmed. "You look terrible."

Vinnie shook his head. "Shh, I'm okay."

"Really?" Modo looked at him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Vinnie stared at him silently. "I'm sorry I yelled at you today."

"Oh, baby, is that what do you ..?" Modo sighed. "Honey ..", he hugged Vinnie.

Vinnie tried to hold back tears. "We can not go on like this .."

"What do you mean?" Modo was confused. "I'm sorry if I am .."

"No, no," Vinnie kissed him. "I do not blame you. I just."

"Vin?"

"It's just that I do not know what you're thinking," Vinnie sighed. "After all, you have not said anything to me. About your feelings."

"And you think that I want to break up?"

"No. It is ..", Vinnie closed his eyes. "Modo ... please ..."

"Honey?" Modo looked at him. "Something is wrong?"

"No," Vinnie opened his eyes. Tears flowed down on his cheeks. "I'm just ... scared."

"Why? Baby, I ..", Modo wiped the tears with a cloth. "Is it about us?"

Vinnie nodded slowly. "I love you so much."

"Then why are you crying?" Modo was amazed. "Do you want to break up?"

"No," sighed Vinnie.

"I find it difficult to understand if you do not tell me what's wrong .."

"I said earlier, that it does not matter," Vinnie smiled. "Everything is okay, big boy, we're okay."

"But you saw a nightmare," Modo sighed heavily. "Speak to me."

"Oh, boys ...", Vinnie sighed. "I do not know why it is so difficult, but I just got scared that something is happening to us."

"Something?"

"We are arguing with each other, but then we are here, and we do not talk about it," Vinnie smiled weakly.

"Do you want to talk about?"

"I mean that the next time you could tell me if you're mad at me. I do not want to replace everything with sex."

Modo seemed nervous. "I thought that you do not want to talk about it."

"And you do not even try to ask if I want to talk about?" Vinnie began to get nervous. "Modo ..!" he realized what he was doing. "I'm sorry .." he sighed heavily. "Sorry, I did not mean .."

Modo stared at him sadly. "Oh, is this what you mean?"

Vinnie tried to turn his head away. "Yeah .." he whispered.

"It's not your fault. It is also my fault. I do not know what I should have done. And then you came back and we kissed, and .."

Vinnie press his finger onto Modo's lips. "Did not you become the sense that you would be able to tell me 'no' if you don't want to?"

"But I wanted you," Modo bowed his head. "Then I did not want to think about anything. You know, that .."

Vinnie stared at him. "Oh, dear .." he started to laugh. "Baby, baby!"

"What now is the fun in that?" Modo was indignant. "Are thou laughing to me?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Vinnie laughed hysterically. "Baby!"

Modo looked at him with amusement. "Well, nice that you do not cry anymore."

Vinnie sighed, and his expression became serious. "Honey, I want you."

"Now?"

"Yeah, now, at any time," Vinnie smiled. "I want you, always."

"I, too," Modo smiled and kissed him. "Sorry, that was supposed to tear open the wounds of that .."

"Do not worry," Vinnie smiled. "Wounds heal faster when they are managed correctly."

"I love you", smiled at Modo. "I want to improve these wounds in the right way."


End file.
